Los Angeles
"Imagine a city full of people ruthlessly pursuing wealth, fame and self-improvement, at any cost? Where everyone you met was either a celebrity, trying to be a celebrity, or used to be a celebrity? Where nature's bounty meant you could enjoy perfect weather all year round? Where the air was so good you could literally see and taste it? Dare to dream, because that city exists..." Los Angeles, often referred to by its nickname of L.A., is the cultural, financial and commercial center of the west coast. With a population of 4,786,421, it is the second most populous city in the United States (after New York City) and the most populous city in the state of California. The city is located in the San Fernando Valley; a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains. Los Angeles is considered, sunny, beautiful and glamorous. Los Angeles serves as the county seat of Los Angeles County. It is a huge, sprawling metropolis with various cultures, ranging from the prestigious filmmaking industry of Hollywood, to the suburban hood life of Compton, just to name a few. Overview Famous stars, fast cars, and sparkling coasts steal the scene when it comes to Los Angeles’ celebrity status. The city's street pattern generally follows a grid plan, with uniform block lengths and occasional roads that cut across blocks. However, this is complicated by rugged terrain, which has necessitated having different grids for each of the valleys that Los Angeles covers. Major streets are designed to move large volumes of traffic through many parts of the city; many of which are extremely long: Sepulveda Boulevard is 43 miles (69 km) long, while Foothill Boulevard is over 60 miles (97 km) long, reaching as far east as San Bernardino. Drivers in Los Angeles suffer from one of the worst rush hour periods in the world, according to an annual traffic index by navigation system maker, TomTom. L.A. drivers spend an additional 92 hours in traffic each year. During the peak rush hour there is 80% congestion, according to the index. Los Angeles is often characterized by the presence of low-rise buildings. Outside of a few centers such as Downtown, Warner Center, Century City, Koreatown, Miracle Mile, Hollywood and Westwood, skyscrapers and high-rise buildings are not common. The few skyscrapers that are built outside of those areas often stand out above the rest of the surrounding landscape. Most construction is done in separate units, rather than wall-to-wall. That being said, downtown Los Angeles itself has many buildings over 30 stories, with fourteen over 50 stories, and two over 70 stories (the tallest buildings west of Chicago-see List of tallest buildings in Los Angeles). Also, Los Angeles is increasingly becoming a city of apartments rather than single family dwellings, especially in the dense inner city and Westside neighborhoods. Infrastructure Los Angeles has one of the busiest airports in the world, along with one of the busiest seaports in the world. In the LAX, people are traveling to and from Los Angeles every day, although there is barely enough infrastructure to support all this activity. The port is often mostly for Chinese goods and suspicious cargo. Los Angeles is also known for its heavy traffic congestion and a large system of freeways, interstates, and highways that run throughout the city. Commuters can be seen here day and night. Los Angeles offers a wide range of transportation, including a connected major highway system, and several other smaller highways, with several exits and on-ramps around the city. The city also has its own rapid transit system named the Los Angeles Transit. Buses are seen as reliable but smelly. Education Los Angeles is home to many schools and other educational institutions. The most famous one is the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) where the most privileged students attend for good careers. High schools and other colleges are too numerous to name and will be listed when they become relevant. Law Enforcement NOOSE The National Office of Security Enforcement also has a presence in the city of Los Angeles, as one of its branches is located in the LAX area, while its main headquarters are located in the Palomino Highlands, northeast of the city. When there is dangerous superhuman criminal activity, NOOSE is deployed to the scene. Crime Los Angeles is also the stronghold of the criminal underground. Some of the neighborhoods in Los Angeles suffer from high crime rates, specifically the southern part of the city. Since the 1990s, Los Angeles is primarily affected from drug trades between many gangs in the city. These drugs include crack, meth, and marijuana as well as new drugs called "Toilet Cleaner" and "Pixie Dust", among others. Besides the drug smuggling, the city suffers from violence, murder, and gang fighting in the southern part of the city. Most of these crimes are caused by the two long time rival African-American street gangs, The Families and the Ballas. They are involved in arms-trafficking as well, bringing in illegal weaponry such as Assault Rifles and SMGs. Other than small-time street gangs, there are also influential and organized crime groups in the city. The Verde Muertos, a powerful Salvadorian crime syndicate, are expanding their operations to Los Angeles. They have fierce rivalries with other gangs that are involved in the narcotics trade. Not only is there high criminal activity, but there is also widespread corruption amongst city officials and even the police. The LAPD is known for their police brutality; there was even an instance where they shot and killed a dog. According to some sources, LAPD officers are also known for hiring prostitutes, which may explain the high presence of prostitution even in the affluent parts of the city. Culture Los Angeles is often billed as the "Creative Capital of the World", because one in every six of its residents works in a creative industry119 and there are more artists, writers, filmmakers, actors, dancers and musicians living and working in Los Angeles than any other city at any time in history Movies & the Performing Arts The city's Hollywood neighborhood has become recognized as the center of the motion picture industry. Los Angeles plays host to the annual Academy Awards and is the site of the USC School of Cinematic Arts, the oldest film school in the United States. The performing arts also play a major role in Los Angeles' cultural identity. According to the USC Stevens Institute for Innovation, "there are more than 1,100 annual theatrical productions and 21 openings every week." The Los Angeles Music Center is "one of the three largest performing arts centers in the nation", with more than 1.3 million visitors per year. The Walt Disney Concert Hall, centerpiece of the Music Center, is home to the prestigious Los Angeles Philharmonic. Notable organizations such as Center Theatre Group, the Los Angeles Master Chorale, and the Los Angeles Opera are also resident companies of the Music Center. Talent is locally cultivated at premier institutions such as the Colburn School and the USC Thornton School of Music. Museums & Galleries There are 841 museums and art galleries in Los Angeles County. In fact, Los Angeles has more museums per capita than any other city in the world. Some of the notable museums are the Los Angeles County Museum of Art (the largest art museum in the Western United States), the Getty Center (part of the larger J. Paul Getty Trust, the world's wealthiest art institution), the Battleship Iowa, and the Museum of Contemporary Art. A significant number of art galleries are located on Gallery Row, and tens of thousands attend the monthly Downtown Art Walk there. Sports Los Angeles is known for a number of sports teams, including: Baseball * Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim * LA Dodgers Basketball * Los Angeles Clippers * Los Angeles Lakers Football * Los Angeles Rams Hockey * Los Angeles Kings Soccer * Los Angeles Galaxy Climate Los Angeles is heavily polluted, with smog common during the early hours of the morning. At night, the sky is commonly a dark yellow colour, especially when it is cloudy or raining. Los Angeles has a Mediterranean climate, with plenty of sunshine throughout the year; it has an average of only 35 days with measurable precipitation annually. The coastal region around Los Angeles has a climate that is comparable to coastal areas of southeastern Spain such as Alicante or Elche, in temperature range and variation, in sunshine hours and as well as annual precipitation levels. It's also extremely hot. The city enjoys hot summers and mild winters. Temperatures in the summer average 95 degrees, but periodic heat waves push the mercury to 105 degrees or more. Summer thunderstorms occur occasionally, though skies are generally clear. In winter, temperatures range from below freezing to the low 60s. Rainstorms with high winds are frequent, and heavy morning fogs are encountered almost every day. The sky can be overcast for weeks at a time in winter. Hail, pounding rainstorms and dangerously high winds are about the extent of severe winter weather in Los Angeles. Tornadoes can form when conditions are right, but seldom last more than a few minutes or cause much damage. Hurricanes and volcanic eruptions are not a threat in Los Angeles, though some peaks in mountain ranges north of the metropolis are long-dormant volcanoes. Floods, however, pose a grave danger to the city. In the early days of Los Angeles, flooding from the two rivers nearly destroyed the town several times. Neighborhoods Los Angeles is divided into over 80 distinct neighborhoods, some of which were incorporated communities that merged into the city. Some of the major neighborhoods (but not all of them) are listed below: * Downtown Los Angeles: '''The financial center of Los Angeles and its most urbanized area, with the presence of the tallest high-rises in the city, including the US Bank Tower, the Union Depository and the Mile High Club (which is still under construction). The district is divided into the neighborhoods of Bunker Hill, Skid Row (notorious for homelessness and crime), the Fashion District and Legionnaire Square (one of the major public parks in the city). * '''South Los Angeles: '''An economically depressed, predominantly African American area of the city, characterized by street gangs and low-income housing projects. The district contains the neighborhoods of Crenshaw, Watts, Florence, Baldwin Hills, Wilmington and the incorporated town of Compton. * '''East Los Angeles: '''A large district with a high concentration of Latino residents and a strong gang presence, in particular the '''Vagos and the Roja Muertas. Although the district is primarily industrial, it has been experiencing gentrification over the last few years. East Los Angeles is split into the neighborhoods of the Arts District, Vernon, Signal Hill and Boyle Heights. * Beverly Hills: '''Predominantly a shopping and residential area, Beverly Hills is an affluent incorporated city that merged into Los Angeles. The iconic Rodeo Drive is a major tourist attraction in the city, and contains the neighborhood of Beverly Grove. * '''Hollywood: '''A large and affluent district, famous for being the home of the entertainment industry and for its theaters and nightclubs. Hollywood is divided into the neighborhoods of Olivera Street, Chinatown, Melrose District, Downtown Hollywood, West Hollywood, East Hollywood, Echo Park and Silver Lake. * '''Hollywood Hills: '''Notable for its views of Los Angeles, the iconic Hollywood Sign and its expensive homes and celebrity inhabitants. * '''Bel Air, Holmby Hills: '''Rich, high-class neighborhoods known for their large luxury mansions. There are also a number of famous golf clubs and country clubs in the area. * '''Koreatown: '''Located in Central Los Angeles, Koreatown is a middle-class district with an ethnically diverse population, home to Korean and Asian immigrants. * '''Wilshire: '''The Wilshire Corridor, located next to Century City, is one of Los Angeles' busiest districts, and contains many high-rise residential towers. The Fox and MGM studios are located in a series of skyscrapers, along with many historic Los Angeles hotels. Wilshire Boulevard is also the principal street of Koreatown, the site of many of Los Angeles' oldest buildings, as well as skyscrapers. Koreatown and Mid-Wilshire are among Los Angeles' most densely populated districts. * '''Century City: '''A neighborhood and business district in Los Angeles County's west side. Outside of Downtown Los Angeles, Century City is one of the metropolitan area's most prominent employment centers, and its skyscrapers form a distinctive skyline on the west side. * '''Santa Monica: '''A laidback, trendy beachfront community widely known for its beach and the world famous Santa Monica Pier. * '''Venice: '''A residential, commercial and recreational beachfront neighborhood known for its canals, beaches and a world-famous front walk. Venice is split into the neighborhoods of Venice Beach, Venice Canals and Marina Del Rey. * '''San Pedro: '''A community with strong roots in the fishing and longshoring industry, La Puerta is primarily industrial and sparsely populated. The district is the home of the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. * '''Airport District: '''One of the busiest airports in the world. The LAX district is also the location of the airport's nearby warehouses, hotels and restaurants. * '''Port of Los Angeles: '''The major seaport for the city of Los Angeles and the busiest port in America. It is split into three areas: Terminal Island, the Naval Port and the Port of Long Beach. * '''Pacific Palisades: '''Home to the world famous Getty Center in Brentwood, Pacific Palisades is the entrace gate to western Los Angeles. Like neighboring Malibu, it is predominantly a high-class residential district with a low population density. Suburbs The Los Angeles metropolitan area is more than just the city described above. It also contains many smaller towns, cities and unincorporated communities, as listed below. They will be described when they become relevant in-game. * '''Anaheim: Location of Disney Land. * Arcadia * Burbank * Carson * Costa Mesa * Huntington Beach * Irvine * Glendale * Long Beach * Monterey Park * Newport Beach * Orange * Paramount * Pasadena ''' * '''Pomona * Santa Clarita * Tustin * Universal City Landmarks Los Angeles is not as renowned as New York City for its cityscape, but many important companies and government agencies are headquartered here, or at least have major branches located here. Most of the city's high rises are located in Downtown and the rest are scattered throughout the nearby districts of Koreatown and Beverly Hills. * Angel's Flight * Battleship USS Iowa * Bradbury Building * Capitol Records Building * Cathedral of Our Lady of Angels * Champion Circle: '''Located in Echo Park Lake stands a bronze statue of the Champions, the beloved local superteam. * '''Dodger Center * Dolby Theater * Fox Plaza * Getty Center * Getty Villa * Gold Panner Statue: '''A stone monument sculpture of a grizzled-looking gold panner holding up a nugget. This was, of course, a superhero who gave his life defending the city from '''The Pacific Octo-Thing during its attack on the city in 2012. * Grauman's Chinese Theater * Griffith Observatory * Hollywood Boulevard * Hollywood Bowl * Hollywood Sign * Hollywood Walk of Fame * Los Angeles City Hall * Los Angeles County Museum of Art * Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum * Olvera Street * One California Plaza * Paranormal Professional Society West: ' * '''Paranormal Studies Institute Los Angeles: ' * '''Staples Center * Two California Plaza * US Bank Tower * Variety Building * Venice Canal Historic District and Boardwalk * Walt Disney Concert Hall * Watts Towers * Wilshire Grand Center Points of Interest * Aardvark Records: '''A music store with a legendary reputation around L.A. * '''Aasimov Futuristic * Adler Martial Arts: '''A chain of schools around the San Fernando Valley that offers instruction in karate, Aikido and tai chi. The profitable chain is owned by Tristan Adler, a nationally known karate champ who sometimes comes by one of the schools, wearing his trademark American Flag pants and yellow-tinted sunglasses, to teach a class and sign autographs. * '''Antonio's: '''A locally-owned Italian eatery. It's an open secret that many supervillains tend to meet here, due to the weird hours, cheap food and terrible lighting. * '''The Armory: '''A specialty store/gym that caters specifically to a paragon customer base. They sell costumes, armor (not powered armor, just body armor and such), masks, helmets, gauntlets, basic melee weapons, tazers and other gear that can be special-made to-order. There is also a target range and a number of "arenas" where paragons can spar and train. A number of villains low-key shop here, as well, though known villains have their faces plastered on the "SUPERVILLAIN BLACKLIST" board. * '''Atomic Cafe: '''A small cafe known for its 1980's theme. * '''Beverly Hills Hotel * Big Papa's Pizza: '''A top-selling chain of pizza outlets, Big Papa's has a Superhero Special, making it popular with the mask and cape crowd. * '''Echo Park * Epsilon Ministry: Regarded as a fictitious religious cult. It is led by Chad Bromane. Its adherents are known as Epsilonists. They have a number of strange and provably wrong beliefs that espouse a dogma based on a number of Paradigms. However, they don't discuss the Paradigms with anybody that is not "The Proper Experience Level". Attaining more Experience Points is achieved by donating money; $1=1 EXP. * Faraday Memorial Clinic: '''A specialty hospital that specializes in Superhuman Medicine. * '''Griffith Observatory * Helix Technologies: '''A run-of-the-mill medical lab that performs routine DNA testing for local hospitals and law enforcement agencies. That's it. Nothing more to see here. * '''Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel * Horizon Institute: 'A non-profit entity that attempts to gauge the effects of superpowered humans on science, technology, criminal justice, health, the military and society as a whole. The Institute is based in a three-story ranch house in the Hollywood Hills. * '''House of the Dragon: ' Teaches kung fu, kickboxing and weapon skills. Vance Hatch, who claims to be an ex-Green Beret, owns and runs the House of the Dragon. Students of this school have a reputation for being bullies. * '''Light of Truth Ministry: '''A multi-million dollar megachurch based in Beverly Hills. * '''Mexi-Meister: '''A popular local chain of eateries offering shitty, inexpensive American-style Mexican and German food. Open 24 hours, it's favored by the late-night partying and superhero/supervillain scene. It's an unspoken rule that any Mexi-Meister is neutral territory. * '''Muro de los Heroes: '''The "Wall of Heroes", a mural in the San Angelo Mission that commemorates Latino heroes. Montezuma and speedster Velocidad are only two of the many heroes depicted on the colorful mural. * '''Orion Labs: '''A high-security facility in the desert that develops "super-science" weapons and technology for the military. * '''Pippa's Fashions: '''An expensive, high-end fashion boutique. They offer "Premium Costume Services". Any superhero seen wearing a "Pippa Original" is bound to be the talk of the tabloids. * '''Quik-Stops: '''A chain of 24-hour convenience stores that are a frequent target of robberies. The local police have nicknamed them "stop-and-robs". * '''Roxxon Oil Co: '''Local oil refinery and drilling corporation. They operate the fleet of oil platforms that can be seen off the coast along the freeway. They have a somewhat dubious reputation in Los Angeles, often attracting the ire of environmentalist groups. Protests are common outside their building. * '''Temple of Atlantis: '''A large ziggaraut located just off the bay; it's a 10-minute boat ride from Santa Monica Bay. One must swim to gain entry. It's a place of worship for Atlanteans and those who follow their religious practices. * '''Underworld: '''A supposed nightclub/bar that caters exclusively to supervillains. Supposedly holds "meta-fights". * '''Way of the Fist Dojo: A kung-fu school run by Wei Chun, a kung-fu master and paragon with Healing powers. He grew up in rural China, where he made his living doing stunt work on cheap action movies. He eventually caught the eye of a producer, who got him some starring roles. He starred in numerous martial arts films in China and America from the late 1970's to the early 2000's, when he was affected by the Event. After this, he quit movie-making and moved to Los Angeles, where he opened his dojo. * Yggdrasil Center: '''A think-tank with an environmental focus, The Yggdrasil Center conducts research on the biosphere and ecology around the world. Current projects include an investigation into a rise in ocean temperatures off Indonesia, a report on the ecological effects of logging on forests in Washington and a probe on the status of the ozone belt. Superheroes Superheroes have a unique role in L.A. society. Their incredible powers, stunning physiques and amazing costumes accord them a celebrity formerly reserved for only the most popular actors and supermodels. The public is hungry for news and tabloid articles about their favorite high-profile heroes and their villains. It's not uncommon to see droves of bloggers and citizen journalists "chasing capes", hoping to scoop each other about what the local superteam ordered for lunch. Moreover, public battles between superheroes and their villains are likely to draw most major news teams and crowds of gawkers with their phones. Fans want their autographs, memorabilia and even political opinions. They're invited to the best parties, the hippest clubs, movie premiers. Many have celebrity girlfriends or boyfriends. A lot of superheroes are Instagram-Famous. Many paragons--heroes and villains alike--change their uniforms with some regularity to avoid going "fashion stale". Some paragons have cashed in on their celebrity by marketing merchandise, TV or book deals, recording albums or even trying to enter politics. Even those who shun the spotlight attract plenty of attention when using their abilities in public. Behind the public adoration, however, is another face. Envy, prejudice and fear are also part of the equation when it comes to the public's view of paranormals. The god-like feats of superheroes can inspire resentment in regular people, while the pampered lifestyles of a handful of high-profile heroes, such as the '''Golden Champions, are a source of jealousy. And even those who admire their good deeds worry about what might happen if those powers were ever turned against "normals". Super Self-Image How do paragons feel about themselves? For some, the granting of superpowers fulfills a lifelong dream, while others find their newfound abilities a curse. Some choose to use their powers to benefit society, motivated by altruism, a desire for fame, religious faith or just a flair for adventure. Others see their superhuman abilities as a path to riches, power, revenge or even world domination. But most fall somewhere between these two extremes. They be heroes or criminals, but often take on these roles unwillingly. A desperate financial situation could push a paragon over the edge just as easily as a regular joe. Likewise, family pressure could force someone into becoming a hero, regardless of personal desires. Others are just busy pursuing personal goals, like making it as a star without relying on their powers. Others still just want to be left alone. Supervillains On the criminal side of the street, a few organized crime groups have taken advantage of paragons to boost their power. For example, yakuza syndicates operating out of Little Tokyo are known to employ a number of superpowered members. The Mafia, on the other hand, tends to be more old-fashioned, shunning the use of paranormals, as they tend to attract all kinds of unwanted attention. Most paragons involved in organized crime are simply hired guns, but a few are full-fledged members of the organization. They are a part of the hierarchy, subject to the same orders and discipline as any other soldier. For example, a Chinese paragon who joins a Tong may be richly rewarded and reserved for special assignments, but he still must obey the commands of his superiors and conform to other expectations. For the most part, though, villains tend to operate independently--and sometimes actively opposite of--organized crime. Supervillains tend to be very flamboyant and memorable, in an effort to stand out. Notable Villains Some notable villains include: * Amok: '''A homeless man affected by The Event, he's just as surly and dirty as he was nearly twenty years ago. He's normal until you piss him off, at which point he becomes nearly physically-invulnerable, though he's still vulnerable to sonic and psychic effects. * '''Bloodsport: '''A virtual blank-slate, personality-wise and emotionally. He's been spotted fighting with a number of styles. He can fly and create force-fields, as well. Where he came from is up for debate (and people do). * '''Phobia: '''A punk-girl with the power to manifest the fears of those around her, via a limited form of telepathy and illusion-casting. She's tough and despite her villainous tendencies, Phobia is almost always welcome at most club in the city. * '''Photon: A former hero with the power to manipulate an extra-dimensional energy source that enhanced his physical attributes and allowed him to fly, shoot bolts of energy and heal himself. Went rogue after several years, due in part to a series of scathing reviews from Skywatch (they were among his first targets). * Siren: '''A sultry, sexy femme fatale, Siren has increased speed and agility and is capable of mind-control via a strange toxin her body puts out. Skywatch A local blogger site/YouTube Channel/Twitter Page that has garnered millions of followers, it's become a news outlet and tabloid in its own right. The owner, '''Jason Zukovitz, is known for buying stories and video from freelancers in the field of superhero "news". The opinion of Skywatch could make or break a hero or villain, which is something many new heroes often try to keep in mind. Of course, Skywatch knows this, too. The Golden Champions The original Champions were founded in 2004, just months after the Guardians. The team came together to combat the machinations of Dr. Terrestrial, who had unleashed an Earthquake Generator on Las Angeles and threatened to "crank up the volume" if the city didn't meet his demands. Cavalier, Corona, Tectonic Man, Savant, Night Stalker and Sister Sunset came together and stopped him before he could destroy the entire city. Afterward, they held a press conference and announced their official formation. Over the next few years, the team's roster grew, as did their budget and their ego. The team disbanded in 2011, amidst much controversy. However, the Galactic Man descended on the city in 2015, which led to Cavalier "getting the team back together". Cavalier was able to convince Corona and Savant to rejoin the team, along with new members Azteca and Ice. In the wake of their battle, the five heroes re-started the team, calling themselves The Golden Champions, to differentiate themselves from the original team. Their HQ is public; it's located in the Hollywood Hills, near Griffith Observatory. It was also the old base for the original team, as well. * Azteca: '''A stoic martial artist who has empowered his body and mind through channeling his chi. * '''Cavalier: '''A former military test-pilot who operated an alien suit of armor. He's considered the leader of the team. * '''Corona: Pyrokinesis. She has a passion for justice and also a new line of cosmetics out. Considered a fashion icon and sex symbol. The flames she controls are so hot that they're invisible, except for the heat distortions. Known for her provocative costumes. * 'Ice: '''A feminist and LGBT icon. Ice possesses cryokinesis and her costumes are often elaborate, "artistic expressions". * '''Savant: '''Dignity and self-discipline are the keys to unlocking your inner hero, according to Savant's best-selling self-help books and tapes. Known to be smug. Possesses superhuman Intellect, telepathy and postcognition. Occasionally advises the mayor. Other Notable Teams and Heroes * '''The Bard: '''A mysterious hero who dresses up like a medieval bard, he plays a magical mandolin and fights like a kickboxer. He first showed up about a year ago. Even Skywatch seems to be uncertain of what his powers actually are. * '''Dupli-Kate: '''A former prom queen who got the power to create duplicates of herself. Instagram-Famous. Spokesgirl for a make-up line and regularly models with "her squad". She's also released three studio albums (none of which were very good) and has been trying to break into acting. Oh, she also fights crime sometimes. * '''Mr. Perfect: '''The epitome of graze, Mr. Perfect is the perfect human. His physical and mental abilities are all at the peak of normal human perfection. Blessed with a photographic memory, he can perform complex equations in his head, read books in a flash and learn new skills almost overnight. He succeeds at almost everything he tries, seemingly without effort. And did I mention he was handsome? And charming? And successful? He's known as "The Most Eligible Bachelor in the World". * '''The Shadow Force Team: '''A group of Edgy Heroes. Most use swords and they all dress in trenchcoats and brood. They are considered a joke throughout Los Angeles. Let by Night Stalker, it includes members like '''Blood-Puma, Skull 'n Bones, The Raven, Bladez '''and the '''Red Judge. ' Gallery la 1.jpg la 2.jpg la 3.jpg la 4.jpg la 5.jpg la 6.jpg la 7.jpg la 8.jpg la 9.jpg la 10.jpg la 11.jpg la 12.jpg la 13.jpg la 14.jpg la 15.jpg la 16.jpg la 17.jpg la 18.jpg la 19.jpg la 20.jpg la 21.jpg la 22.jpg la 23.jpg la 24.jpg la 25.jpg la 26.jpg la 27.jpg la 28.jpg la 29.jpg la 30.jpg la 31.jpg la 32.jpg la 33.jpg la 34.jpg la 35.jpg la 36.jpg la 37.jpg la 38.jpg la 39.jpg la 40.jpg la 41.jpg la 42.jpg la 43.jpg la 44.jpg la 45.jpg la 46.jpg la 47.jpg la 48.jpg la 49.jpg la 50.jpg la 51.jpg la 52.jpg la 53.jpg la 54.jpg la 55.jpg la 56.jpg la 57.jpg la 58.jpg la 59.jpg la 60.jpg